My Grey Life
by snapchatkween
Summary: After loosing his grandmother Branch decides to go on a dangerous quest to find out what happened to his parents.
1. Chapter 1

Disappeared Parents

Branch was singing on the top of the troll tree when a Bergen came by. "Watch out Branch!" cried Grandma Rosiepuff.

She shoved Branch out of the way and felt the hand squeeze her to death. Branch fell on the flower and on to the ground. "Grandma!" he shouted but his grandmother was out of reach. Branch knelt on the ground and looked at his hands. His hair turned black and his body turned grey. Why did I sing? Why didn't I turn around?

He lowered his head to his hands. I will never sing another note again. Branch walked into the pod and into his grandmother's room. "Now who's going to take care of me?"

He accidentally knocked a picture frame down and it shattered. Branch hurried up and picked the photo up. He saw two blue trolls, one male, the other female and his grandmother. Branch folded the picture and put it in his pocket for safe keeping. He wandered outside the troll tree and sat down near the roots.

Suddenly a red troll with turquoise hair came up to him. "Hey kid. Where's your caregiver?"

"I don't have one ma'am."

The troll looked around the tree but couldn't see any other trolls around. "Well I guess your going to have to come with me then."

She led the little grey troll to her pod. "You can sleep here tonight."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Please call me Merry."

"Okay Merry."

Merry opened the covers for Branch so he could crawl under then threw them on top of him. "Goodnight kid."

"Night Ms. Merry!" the little grey troll cried out.

The lights cut off in the bedroom. The next day Merry had to go to work at the orphanage.

"I guess "take your kid to work day" is early now."

Branch chuckled a bit. Merry took Branch by the hand and walked him to the orphanage. She took him to a room full of troll children.

"Don't worry. You'll be seeing me. Trust me."

Branch looked at Merry then at the houseful of little trolls no older than eight running around the room.

"I know you want to hang out with me but I've gotta work. Besides I know you'll make some new friends here."

Merry gave the kid a few pats on the head. Branch looked at his grey color then back at the other trolls. He began to feel self-conscious about being the only grey troll out of probably two hundred colorful trolls.

"You'll get your color back, don't worry." Merry assured him.

She gave him a lunch bag. "Like I said before I'm going to be busy so I made you a lunch bag."

"Thank you."

"See you around alright?"

"Bye Ms. Merry!" Branch cried as he waved bye bye to his presumably temporary caretaker.

Branch walked over to a bed with a sheet, blanket, and pillow. "I wonder whose bed this is."

A pink female troll with light pink hair came over to him. "Hey kid that's _my_ bed."

"Sorry," Branch murmured.

The pink troll grabbed his wrist and brought him to a bed where a small, fat, yellow troll was sitting reading a book.

"Hey, Ragweed, can he bunk with you?"

"Sure, Moxie."

Branch felt the girl pushing him gently to the bed. Branch unzipped his backpack and took out the picture of his parents. Where are they? Who are they?

Branch had a lot of questions about who his parents were but it was time for breakfast. Branch walked in the sea of colors who were bolting down the stairs in order to get the first taste of breakfast. After sitting down Branch took the picture out of his pocket again and closely examined the two trolls. He then saw something in the background. A tree. Then it dawned on him. The Troll Tree!

He wanted to leap in the air and shout but then he had a predicament. How was he going to find his parents when he didn't know where they were? Branch tried to remember something else about his parents but nothing came to mind. He felt something touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw his mother standing over him.

"Are you okay?" Merry asked concerned.

"I'm okay Mrs. Merry I was just looking at my photograph."

"Can I see too?" asked Merry.

She bent down to Branch's level and looked at the picture. "Wow! They look just like you, Branch."

Branch gave a sad smile. Merry quickly regretted saying anything about his parents knowing that she was all this little troll had. "I'm so sorry Branch."

Merry gave Branch a comforting hug as soon as all of the hug time bracelets went off. After hug time everyone went to school or work. Branch slipped his hand into Merry's as they started the journey to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At school Branch sat at the time out chair in order to think about what happened in one day. He was just recently adopted by Merry, lost his grandmother, and now have to figure out the mystery on where on earth his parents could be. Branch thoughts were interrupted when the teacher clapped her hands for everyone to line up for recess.

Branch quickly threw his photograph in his backpack and followed everyone outside. The trolls ran everywhere on the playground laughing and screaming their heads off. The only troll remained was Branch. He was too upset to play with anyone. None of the trolls came up to him to ask if he wanted to play either. After recess was over the kids ran inside the school building and down the hall.

The kids played in the play corner. Branch just stayed at the snack time table to be by himself.

"Now this is so unlike Branch," commented Biggie.

"I wonder what happened to him?" asked Suki.

After school Branch boarded the caterbus and sat down by himself. Dj Suki came up to him.

"Hey Branch is it okay if I sit next to you?"

Branch scooted over and looked at the window.

"You wanna hang out later?" DJ Suki asked as politely as she could.

"I can't I have to go back home."

"We are going home," Biggie told him.

"I have to get back to," he lowered his voice to a whisper. "The orphanage."

"The orphanage? How come?"

"Why do you live there?" asked Karma.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Branch said fighting the urge to crack and break down in front of his friends.

They were running up the tree to where the snack pack sans Branch lived.

"Bye Branch," everyone said as they boarded off.

Branch waved at them as the bus started off again to the orphanage.

After Branch was dropped off he walked in the building and into his room.

Merry came up to him. "Hey, Branch how was school?"

"Good."

"Are you okay?" Merry asked concerned.

"I just want to go now."

Soon he was tackled by the fat yellow troll.

"Missed you," said Benjamin.

Branch heard a ding from the hug time bracelets and gave in. He knew that this troll will stick to him like glue.

"Oh yeah Branch I got good news," said Merry.

Branch looked away in thought already predicting what she was going to say.

"You have a little brother now."

"Let me guess: the one who's hugging me right now?" Branch asked sarcastically.

"Yep."

Branch pushed Benjamin off of him and dust himself off. "And he's about three years old. I'm only five."

"Oh yeah. I have a surprise for you both."

Branch raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What is it?" asked the yellow troll.

Merry took out a invitation. "We're invited to see King Peppy's daughter."

Branch began to brush his hair with his hand. "Why did it have to be glitter?" he mumbled.

Merry laughed. "Sorry Branch," she said helping him out a bit.

"We're going to the village tomorrow. And I want both of you to be on your best behavior."

 _Me_ on my best behavior? Branch questioned in his head. _This_ little dipstick will probably cause more trouble than _me_! And I _just_ met him!

Branch grabbed Merry's hand and they walked to the pod in Troll Village. King Peppy was holding his daughter. She was pink all over and wore a blue headband on her hair. Branch's cheeks went hot as soon as he saw the barley one year old princess laying in her father's arms.

"I think someone might be crushing!" Benjamin teased.

Branch was about to protest but decided against it. He stared into Princess Poppy's pink eyes and nearly cried of joy and sadness. How he wished that he had a father and mother who looked at him like that. Then suddenly he had another flashback.

He saw his mother, father, and grandmother running around the troll tree trying to find a place to hide from the Bergen. Branch had another clue but that didn't answer his question about where his parents are exactly. He went over to the princess and placed his finger in the palm of her hand. The little hand wrapped around the finger and held it tight.

"So cute!" Merry commented.

"Hey Princess Poppy."

Branch ran his hand over Poppy's smooth hair. "So beautiful and special."

"Bye King Peppy," said Merry as she shook hands with the king.

"Bye Merry, Benjamin, and Branch. I am so happy that you were here to see my daughter."

The three trolls smiled at the king before turning away from the pod.

At the orphanage Branch saw the sun slowly starting to set in the sky. "Great that means that by the time the orphanage closes for bedtime I will be able to sneak out and get to the troll tree to find my parents."

Merry cut the lights off and walked out of the room. Branch got up from his bed and opened the window. Benjamin got up and looked at what Branch was trying to do.

"Why are you trying to escape?" he asked.

"I'm going to go look for my parents."

Benjamin quickly followed Branch outside of the window. They jumped and landed on some flowers to break their fall.

"Man, mom is gonna skin us alive when she finds out we're gone," Benjamin commented.

Took the words right out of my mouth Branch thought in his head.

Branch walked in the grass and felt the heat of his brother following behind him. He went into the pod and tried to search for something that might give him another clue to where his parents were.

"Hey Branch, what's this?" called Benjamin.

"It's a bookshelf sweetie pie," Branch snarked at him.

Benjamin began to feel the books until he pulled one of them. The bookshelf them flipped over on the other side, nearly giving both trolls a heart attack.

"Do me a favor and NEVER do that again!" Branch said between gasps.

Benjamin smiled sheepishly at him. They got up and searched the library until Branch found another clue.

"Why on earth do we need a map?" asked Benjamin.

"We'll probably need it later. Come on let's get going."

They quickly went back outside and raced back to the orphanage before anyone knew they were gone. The next morning Branch went to the cafeteria to eat. Benjamin sat next to him not wanting to be alone.

"I'm going to have to go back out there," Branch told himself.

"But what if someone catches you?" asked Benjamin who heard him talking to himself.

"At least it would be safer than what I'm actually doing."

Benjamin's eyes were filled with worry. While his brother was a little aloof towards him he couldn't stand the thought of him nearly killing himself.

"We're not staying for long you know?"

Branch raised an eyebrow a little taken aback of his knowledge. "What do you mean by that?"

"I overheard someone talking about King Peppy telling everyone about the queen's death. I heard that he was digging tunnels to freedom so we wouldn't be food anymore."

Branch felt his body go numb. "We're leaving?"

"Yep."

Branch couldn't leave the troll tree since this was his only chance of finding his parents.

"Well I guess I'm going to leave earlier than everyone else then," Branch mumbled under his breath.

Benjamin felt alarm rushing through his body as soon as those words let his mouth.

"Please don't!"

"I've made up my mind. I'm going when everyone's sleep and your not talking me out of it."

So many questions ran through Benjamin's head. What would happen to Branch? What would their mother do if she found out? Would Branch make it on his own? _Could_ Branch make it on his own?


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the lights turned out all the kids went to their beds for rest. Branch got up and packed his bags for his quest. He stuffed some water and food in his backpack. Branch looked at the sleeping troll on the bed. "Well at least he won't get hurt."

Branch walked out of the room. He went down the hallway and outside the door. The cool night air chilled his bones but he ignored the feeling. Branch was about to make a run for it when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He quickly hid in the bushes and waited for the danger to pass. Through the leaves he saw two yellow feet standing in front of him.

"Wait. Benjamin?"

Branch got out from his hiding spot. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you go alone."

"You could get hurt."

"Says the guy who's also a child."

Branch couldn't argue with that. He knew that both of them were going to be in huge trouble for leaving the orphanage but at the same time he needed to find out where his parents were. They snuck into the castle and hid behind the pot. Chef was preparing a troll loaf to serve for trollstice. Branch felt his heart broke as he remembered how his grandmother died and immediately knew that she was in one of those meals.

"It's going to be okay Branch," Benjamin comforted. "She's going to be with us forever."

Branch smiled at him then became determined. "Alright let's go find out where our parents are."

Back at the orphanage Merry went to check on the kids. It was quiet. Too quiet. She didn't even hear breathing or see anything moving under the covers. Suspiciously Merry pulled the covers back and saw only pillows. She felt her heart race in her chest when she saw that both of her babies were gone.

"MY BABIES! SOMEONE TOOK MY BABIES!"

Three trolls came running into the room looking at Merry in concern. "What happened? What's the problem?"

"DO YOU SEE MY CHILDREN HERE!? DO YOU?! DO YOU!?"

Merry was frantic. She couldn't even think straight to the point whereas she was blubbering the words.

The trolls saw that Merry was seriously broken about losing not one but two trolls.

"It's going to be okay ma'am, we're going to send out a search party to find them."

"Please!"she sobbed.

"Alright everyone, let's form a search party. Go! Go! Go!"

All the trolls ran outside in different directions. Meanwhile at Bergen Town, Branch and Benjamin wandered around the castle to find some clues of Branch's parents' disappearance. They wandered around the kitchen and hid behind some kitchen utensils so they wouldn't get spotted.

To their dismay the prince's crocodile saw them and started to growl. Branch shoved Benjamin in front of him to get him to run. They ran around the kitchen with the crocodile knocking down everything in sight in order to get to the two trolls faster.

Branch opened the cabinet door near the floor. Benjamin ran past him so fast that as soon as Branch grabbed his arm he nearly made Branch fall out of the cabinet. Branch hauled him in the dark space and held on to him tightly. His heart was beating so fast that he was sure that the crocodile would've found them.

To their luck the crocodile went back to it's bed. "Be very quiet," Branch said to Benjamin.

They tiptoed their way to a room with a crown on it. _Is this the king's room?_

They snuck into the room and a disgusting scent of molded pizza hit their noses.

"EW, stinky!" cried Benjamin.

As soon as those words left his mouth Branch angrily slapped his hand on it and gave him a glare.

The crocodile stirred a bit but was too sleepy to find out what the noise was.

As they shuffled through the room in order to find some other clue to where Branch's parents were Branch heard someone outside.

He looked over at the window and heard a ton of people yelling "Trolls! Trolls! Trolls!"

They were their people. Branch felt a wave of fear rising through him. They were toast. Branch went to the window and saw his mother and six other trolls walking to the castle.

They had to get out of here and fast. Branch jumped from the window to the bed.

"Drat! Mom caught us!"

"And she's going to kill us when she finds us."

Branch's ears twitched as he heard someone coming from behind.

"Oh crap!" screamed Benjamin.

Branch looked behind him and saw Chef opening her fanny pack.

"Run! Benjamin! Run!" Branch cried as Chef's hand was about to grab him.

Branch threw himself in front of Benjamin as soon as Chef's hand swooped down and caught him in mid air.

"Branch!" cried Benjamin.

Branch was put into her fanny pack. Benjamin took this as an opportunity to make a run for it and hide. Chef looked everywhere for the little yellow troll but gave up when she looked in the cabinets.

Benjamin hid in a open container of coffee beans that were grounded up.

"Don't look in here, don't look in here, don't look in here!" he prayed.

Chef went to the pot and opened her fanny pack. Branch fell in the cold hard pot and held his tummy as the fall winded him.

"I hope Benjamin is safe."

Branch sat up as he regained his breath. He was then greeted by a troll who was no older than twenty.

"Are you okay kid?"

"Yes sir."

"Why are you alone?"

"I just want to find my parents."

"Your parents?"

"Bergentown was the last place I seen them."

The elder troll looked at his color then back at the young troll's.

"Your grey."

Branch looked away from him.

"It's going to be alright. I'm just surprised that you made it here this far."

"I just wanted to find my parents. Now I'm in trouble and I'm going to be in trouble with my adopted mother for wandering off and I feel like I let my adopted brother down."

The grey troll looked away and slumped his shoulders as he sat on his knees.

"It's going to be alright kid. You have a lot of guts for a five year old. You just risked your life just to find someone to take care of you. And believe it or not you just saved a troll from being eaten."

"I just hope I don't see my brother in here."

Benjamin popped his head out of the coffee beans and scanned the area for danger. He climbed out of the container and clumsily landed on his stomach.

"Where did that Bergen go with my brother?"

Benjamin was worried sick. He jumped off the counter and landed on his face. He got up and ran to the far end of the dining hall where the huge troll pot was sitting.

"I've got to find a way to open it but I'm too short."

Suddenly he saw a very young female Bergen about four years of age with a white apron and a pink dress.

Benjamin climbed on top of the closed pot and got the young Bergen's attention.

"Can you please get my brother?"

The Bergen looked at the troll then back at the pot where the trolls were waiting for their fate.

"Trust me. I don't want to do this but it's part of my job."

"Is there a way we can compromise?" Benjamin pleaded.

The Bergen didn't want to let the trolls die but at the same time didn't want to get in trouble for letting all of them go.

"How about I just let your family go?"

"Okay."

Benjamin ment all the trolls to be free but he didn't want to see his only brother die.

The young Bergen opened the lid and stuck her hand in the pot. She took out two grey trolls.

"Shh!" she told them as she put them on the ground.

The three trolls nodded at her and gave her a grateful look.

"Your welcome now please get out of here before you get caught."

The three trolls ran out of the castle

and into the woods.

"That was nice of her," commented the elder troll.

"I just hope that we don't have to run into that place again," Branch said shuddering from the trauma.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Branch and Benjamin ran to the crowd of trolls and hugged their mother tightly.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, scare me like that young men!"

Branch then jerked when he remembered someone. "Oh mom, guess what?"

Branch showed his mother a grey troll who was walking up to them.

"Thank you so much for looking after my children."

"We were the only ones left. We need to talk to the king about this."

Merry grabbed her kids by their wrists and led them to King Peppy's pod. King Peppy was just finishing the last of his meal when there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?"

The king placed his daughter on the couch so she could be a little comfortable. The knock started again. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he called loudly.

King Peppy opened the door. Merry and her two boys were outside the pod.

"What ever is the problem?"

"I'm sorry King Peppy but is there a time on when we're leaving?" asked Merry.

"I guess now. Do me a favor and gather the rest of the trolls around the tree."

Merry ran all over the tree, pod to pod, and told everyone to meet with the king.

Everyone ran to the tree and sat under it waiting for the king to tell them what to do.

"Alright it's come to my conclusion that we are going through trollstice for much too long! Families are being torn apart and every year we are dying making them happy! So now I declare that we dig the tunnels and escape from this place!"

The waves of colors on the ground started to jump and cheer. Branch quickly covered his ears. Now this was too much!

Everyone buckled down and started to dig in the tree. Merry took the boys to the daycare center so they could be watched.

"But I wanna stay with you!" cried Benjamin.

Branch knew that he would be a hypocrite if he scolded Benjamin since he wanted to be next to their mother as well.

"I have to go help rebuild the orphanage. We're moving in a couple days."

"Wait if we're moving in a couple days and the tunnel is the only way out of the troll tree then how are you going to build another orphanage if we haven't even started moving yet?" Branch asked out loud.

"You'll see."

Over the next couple of days Merry would drop the kids off at daycare and leave to help dig the tunnels. Merry went to the top of the tree and jumped down the hole. She landed with a thump on her bottom. A purple troll with orange hair helped her up to her feet.

"Thanks."

He handed her a pickaxe and went back to digging. Merry hit the ground multiple times and wiped the sweat on her forehead. All the trolls were struggling to get the work done as well.

Back at daycare Benjamin was bouncing off the walls.

"If you have that much energy then you would be able to help them with the troll tree," commented Branch.

"REALLY!?" asked a excited Benjamin.

"I was being sarcastic man."

The teacher clapped her hands. "Alright it's story time!"

Branch reluctantly went to the rug. Benjamin grabbed his hand and gently guided him to the carpet. Branch felt someone's hand on his lap. "Okay Benjamin, cut it out now."

"I'm not even near you," Benjamin whispered confused at what Branch was talking about.

Branch looked at Benjamin who was with a group of trolls his age then back at the hand that was still on his lap.

"Hey Poppy," he whispered.

Poppy laid her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

Branch quickly tried to hide the blush that threatened to show on his cheeks.

After story time the teacher placed mats on the ground and everyone knew that it was nap time.

Branch opened an eye as he felt a hand on his back. "Poppy?"

Poppy began to whimper a bit. Branch held his head with an arm and faced the baby princess.

"What's the matter?"

Poppy shook him urgently. Branch sat up on his mat.

"You wanna sleep with me?"

Poppy crawled to his side and wrapped her arms around his side.

Branch carefully laid back down and threw the covers on them.

After nap time it was time for lunch. "We're finally going home," Branch said happily.

Merry came and got the boys.

"Bye Princess Poppy!" cried Benjamin.

The tiny pink princess waved her hand at them.

Branch smiled when her cute baby voice said bye to them. At the orphanage Branch looked at the picture of his parents. He saw something that he never seen before in the photo.The castle he and Benjamin went in was in the background.

"Wait a minute. They were still in Bergentown."

The gears started turning. "They're still here!"

But then he saw the other side of the problem again. "Drat! Forgot that we were leaving some time this week. And the bigger problem is that mom is gonna skin me alive if I'm not there."

Then a question popped in his head. "Well there's going to be so many trolls running so would she be able to tell?"

Branch tried to devise a plan to find a way to stay out of the crowd and not be detected by any of the grown up trolls.

"The only thing I can come up with is to spray paint someone grey and black and put my clothes on them."

Then Branch thought about the consequences.

"But on the other hand the paint will wash off and I don't think anyone can fit my size."

Branch sprawled on the bed. Benjamin sat next to him. "Maybe we should tell mom."

"I don't think she'll understand Benjamin. If you asked me I don't think she even know what it feels like to loose someone you love or care about. While I'm super happy to have a mother I just don't know if she truly understands me and why I'm acting like this."

Merry was just outside the door and heard the conversation going on in the room.

"So that's why you wondered off," Merry whispered.

During dinner Branch and Benjamin were eating berries together. Merry was eating dinner with a blue troll with purple hair.

"I know it's hard for you to know that your son feels like you don't understand him but he's not going to love you any less."

"It's just that it feels like ever since he was in my custody he was so focused on finding his parents that he doesn't know his right here."

"Give it some time Merry. He suffered a great loss remember? Don't you remember wanting to know who your birth parents were when you lost someone who took care of you?"

"I guess. I just wish I could at least get him to smile."

"The boy will find his happiness on his own."

Merry felt his giant hand on her's. She set her worried gaze on his gentle gaze and sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to fail as a mother."

"Don't you ever say that, your a terrific mother. And I know Branch and Benjamin are going to look back and say 'man I had the best mother in the world.' "

Merry snickered at his impression of her sons.

After dinner everyone went to the troll tree and finished digging the tunnels.

"Finally!" Merry huffed.

Now all they had to do is wait for the right day. A couple days later all the trolls jumped down the hole of the tree. Branch decided to try to stay behind so he would be able to sneak off.

This did not go unnoticed by Benjamin.

"Branch, I know you want to go find your parents but right now we have to get out of here."

Branch's heart ached as he agreed with the young troll. The elder grey troll ran behind them and scooped them up in his arms.

"Come on kids! There's no time to wait around for Trollsmas!"

Everyone slid, climbed, and ran through the tunnels. Suddenly a shovel came down nearly crippling everyone. Then a couple of pickaxes.

"Keep going! Keep going!" cried King Peppy as he ran to pick up a crippled purple troll.

Branch tripped as a pickaxe came down behind him.

"Oh no!" he whispered to himself. Branch quickly extended his hair and wrapped it around Benjamin's waist. A shovel came down as soon as Benjamin was pulled to safety.

"Thanks Branch."

Branch got up and ran with the trolls who were behind him. They skidded on the ground spraying dust and grass as they got to the end of the tunnel.

After a long silence of everyone standing in front of the tunnel a ball of trolls came rolling down and sprawled on the ground. A purple troll with green hair walked up to the tunnel.

"I don't think King Peppy made it?" he said.

Everyone fell silent. Then a loud voice came from the tunnel.

"When I say no troll left behind! I mean NO TROLL LEFT BEHIND!"

the king boomed.

All the trolls jumped up and down and cheered.

Then a girl troll became concerned. "King Peppy where's princess Poppy?"

The king opened his hair like a curtain to reveal the pink princess.

"No troll left behind!" she copied.

All the trolls "awed" at the baby.

"But we'll be a lot safer the further we get from Bergentown! Go on, come on, hurry!"

The king gestured his hands for everyone to get a move on as he walked from the back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Here! Right here!" boomed the king as he struck a stick into a mushroom.

"This is where we will rebuild our civilization!"

All the trolls cheered.

"It has everything we need: Fresh air, clean water, and sweet acoustics!"

Poppy pulled out her cowbell out of nowhere and started to pound on it rhythmically.

All the trolls jumped up and down and clapped their hands.

"Ha Ha ha

Ba de ya

Say do you remember

Ba de ya

Dancing in September

Ba de ya

Never was a cloudy day!"

All the trolls got to work and built their village.

"They made sure to build a school didn't they?" Branch said sarcastically as he watched his mother and a few other trolls pounding the nails in the frame with hammers.

"Drat!" snarled some of the troll kids.

"So close too!"

Branch chuckled under his breath. He couldn't agree with the troll kids even more. He looked at the pods that were hanging up on the trees and plants.

Meanwhile Merry was helping the grey elder troll make a pod for them to live in.

"You know, you look almost exactly like Branch," Merry observed.

"I know," murmured the grey troll.

"Wait what do you mean 'you know'?"

The grey troll closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm his uncle."

"His uncle?!" Merry was surprised.

Lief nodded. "He found me when we were trapped inside the pot getting ready for Trollstice."

"How did you escape?"

"A nice young Bergen took us out."

"What about the others?"

Leif closed his eyes and turn his head. Merry knew what he was saying with his body.

"You mean..."

"We were the only survivors."

Merry sadly looked at the ground. "I'm just happy that the kids are safe."

Branch looked down at his feet.

"I just wanted to see if my parents are still alive but instead I nearly risked mine and Benjamin's lives instead."

"Now what would've happened if the Bergens opened that pot and caught you two?" Merry scolded.

Branch had to admit that he was happy to have a mother that cared about his well-being. "Well at least that journey wasn't completely pointless."

"Just don't ever do that again."

"Okay."

Merry went on to work on the rooms in the pods. "You can go play while we finish working."

Branch just couldn't refrain scowling at his mother.

"Don't give me that look. You haven't been making friends since the day I carried you under my wing. At least talk to someone."

Branch sighed and walked away. While walking and minding his business he stumbled upon a group of trolls who were playing ball.

"Hey Poppy can I play?" Branch asked shyly.

Poppy threw the ball up and rolled on her back before kicking the ball towards him landing it perfectly in his arms.

This took Branch by surprise. "Nice kick."

"Thanks."

Branch tossed the ball to a big blue troll who tossed it to a white glitter covered troll with no clothes on and snow white hair.

"You wanna play?" asked the white troll.

Branch nodded.

"Alright."

He threw the ball to Branch and to his surprise Branch caught it single handedly.

"Nice throw Guy Diamond!" said a red troll with yarn headphones.

"Nice catch kid!" said Biggie referring to the grey troll.

"My name is Branch. What are your names?"

"Biggie is the dark blue one," said DJ Suki. "Cooper is the pink giraffe troll, Satin and Chenille are the twins, Guy Diamond is the white one with glitter, and I'm DJ Suki."

"Do you need me to introduce you to the princess?" Biggie asked politely as he could.

"I know Poppy is the princess. She was in my daycare when I was five."

Everyone grew interested.

"Really?" everyone asked.

"She was two or three years old when we met."

"I was wondering why you looked so familiar," Poppy said.

Branch was about to answer when he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Can I keep you company?" asked Benjamin squeezing his stomach from behind.

"Who's that?" asked Poppy.

"This is my adopted younger brother Benjamin," Branch introduced.

"How we know if he's adopted?" asked Cooper.

Branch immediately understood why he asked that question.

"You'll see guys, you'll see."

"Hey, do you guys want to play hide and seek," Benjamin asked.

"Alright I'm it," said Cooper.

All the kids hid everywhere and played hide and seek till the sun went down.


	6. Chapter 6

When Branch and Benjamin came back in the house Merry was happy to see that they were having fun.

Suddenly Branch's smile fell a bit which caused Merry to be concerned.

"What's up Branch?"

Branch shook his head. "Nothing."

He sadly went to his room.

Merry knocked on the door. "Branch can we talk to you?"

Branch quickly hid his face away and tried to dry his tears before his mother came in.

"Oh boy," Lief whispered.

Merry gently walked over to Branch and sat on the bed next to him.

Branch tried to look the other way but his uncle sat on the other side of him.

"Branch you can talk to us. What's going on?"

"I wish I never sung in the first place. My grandma would have still been alive. The journey I went on to find my parents was almost a complete bust. I nearly got my little brother killed the first time I spent some time with him when we were in the castle. I nearly killed _myself_ when we were locked in that pot. I didn't get any other clue to find my parents and-"

Branch cut off and closed his eyes tight trying and failing miserably not to cry.

The two trolls cuddled Branch to try to make him feel better.

"Wow looks like you've had some adventure in one night," Lief said rubbing a hand on his back.

"I just feel so guilty. Everything was fine until I decided to sing on the troll tree. My grandma would still be alive right now."

"She's never gone Branch," Merry assured.

"Besides you have a family who loves you," Lief told him.

"I feel so guilty about letting Benjamin come with me. At least he wouldn't been so traumatized about the whole thing. Now I feel like he's going to be taking after me."

Branch covered his face with his hands. He felt so regretful for saying those nasty words to Benjamin. Merry looked at her child. She tried to think of something that would cheer him up.

"Wanna make something in the kitchen with us?" asked Merry.

Branch turned a deaf ear. Leif put a comforting hand on Branch's back. "It's okay kid. It's okay."

Merry left the room so her son could have some privacy and alone time with his uncle. She couldn't think clearly. She wanted to take all the pain and misery that the young troll had in his heart and put it in her own.

Lief decided to make Branch feel better. He went to talk with Merry who was sitting in the living room.

"I feel like a failure," Merry said wiping her tears.

"You know being grey is a very big challenge to overcome."

"Is there a way to cheer him up?"

"Sorry for being pessimistic but I don't think there will be any way to get him to cheer up."

Merry closed her eyes tight. "This poor little troll is going to grow up with a broken heart."

Lief took that comment to heart. "Like me?"

Merry turned away from him. "I'm so sorry Lief."

"Well how about I talk to him about his parents? That's why he left in the first place."

Merry took a deep breath and sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but let's go tell him."

"Alright Branch you want to find out what happened?"

Branch nodded.

Lief took a deep breath as he leaned forward in his seat. "We were sitting on the tree as we held you in our arms. Your mother Berry told us to name you Branch to keep the tree cycle going. We heard the gate swung open and knew that that terrible day was here. We escaped from the pod and ran into the grass knowing that the pods weren't going to protect us from those creatures. As we were running we heard your mother screaming and looked back. There she was in the clutches of the hungry Bergen. We hid in the grass and blended in so it wouldn't be able to spot us. The Bergen walked off with her and I also saw your father hair in her fist screaming..."

Lief stared out into space until he broke down and covered his face with his hands. Everyone's hugtime bracelet went off and the family shared a group hug.

"Thank you Uncle Lief."

"You're welcome Branch."


	7. Chapter 7

Branch laid down wide awake that following night. What his uncle had said about his parents really stirred some interesting thoughts. But those thoughts were interrupted when Benjamin came in.

"Hey Benjamin, what's up?"

"Mom said come down and eat."

Branch got up from the bed and followed him to the kitchen, still pondering about his parents. He was so deep in thought that he crashed into his mother who was holding a bowl. His reflexes snapped at him and he whipped out his hair to catch the berries. He angled his hair down to let the berries roll down to the bowl in his mother's hands.

"That was close."

"Thanks Branch and nice catch," Merry said rubbing his head gratefully.

She washed the berries in the sink before putting them in a bowl.

After eating Branch excused himself from the table and walked off. This made Benjamin's curiosity grew. Where was Branch going? He too excused himself and started to tail Branch.

Branch went to the window in his room. He slid it open as quietly as possible but unfortunately for him his brother came in as soon as he made it wide enough for him to get through.

"You're going to be in huge trouble for sneaking out," Benjamin warned.

"I know but-"

"Your uncle said it himself. They were carried away by a Bergen. There's no return Branch."

Branch groaned as he shut the window. "He said that they were carried away by a Bergen."

"The Bergens eat trolls on trollstice. If your grandmother was eaten then there is a huge possibility that they were too."

"Grandma was carried away too so there's a possibility that she might be alive as well."

He was about to reopen the window when he heard someone walking to his room. Within seconds the two kids practically dove on to the bed and threw the covers over their heads as soon as the door opened. Merry looked at the big lump on the bed and sat next to it.

"Come from under there you two. It's not even bedtime yet."

Branch uncovered his head then Benjamin's.

"Listen you two, I understand that your going through emotional things but it's going to be okay."

She turned to Branch. "I overheard that you were going Bergen Town."

"My parents are there."

Merry was struggling to control her emotions. "I'm afraid that they aren't there Branch."

"But uncle Lief said that they were carried away by a Bergen."

"But it's been years since anyone heard from them."

"I know that but I don't think they're gone gone."

Merry sighed as she closed her eyes. She motioned the kids to follow her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Branch asked.

"You'll see."

They walked into Bergentown and into the troll tree. Merry climbed into the pod and extracted a pretty old journal from the shelf. "Yep, this is it."

She blew dust off of it and gave it a good look. "This looks like it could be from your parents."

She handed Branch the book. Branch looked at his mother. "Can we read it?"

"In a minute, I want to get most of the stuff out of here."

Merry put the junk in the caterbus. "Alright we're ready to go."

The caterbus zipped out of Bergentown and into Troll Village. It stopped in front of Merry's pod then took off once the trolls got all their stuff out of the bus. Branch helped Merry carry the stuff into the pod.

"Can we read the book now?" Branch asked.

Merry opened the book as she walked over to the chair. The two kids crawled into her lap as soon as she sat down.

"I don't know how this is to going to end but I can have a guess. We really miss you baby boy but this is for the best. We've been trying to avoid this for days but now is time to accept our fate. Your grandmother will care for you but when she's done another will come for you. So please when you see this letter you won't turn blue. We love you with all our heart. So when you sleep turn towards this book of art."

Merry closed the book as soon as she finished. While Branch was still sad that both his parents were dead he was glad that he still had Lief, Merry, and Benjamin in his life.

"Wow, you two weren't lying when you said that they were gone."

Merry started to shift uncomfortably in the chair.

Lief raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse us for a minute kids."

Lief grabbed Merry's hand and led her out of the room. Once they were in private Lief gave Merry a stern but gentle gaze.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Merry rubbed her arm as she stared at the ground with her eyelids closed halfway.

"Remember when you told Branch about his parents' death?"

Lief nodded.

"When I looked at his photograph it jogged my memory. I didn't know them but I remember their death as clear as glass. And I still feel guilty that I couldn't do anything to help them."

"So what happened in your perspective?"

"Well I lived in the troll tree as well. Once the gate opened I hid in the trunk of the tree and stayed quiet. I saw a Bergen with a chef hat come in and walk around the tree to find some trolls for trollstice. I saw three blue trolls and one purple troll running away with a blue baby troll in the blue trolls' hands. They were passing him around as they tried to find a place to hide. The purple one ran into the roots of the troll tree while the two blue trolls were captured. The two trolls were forced to throw him so he wouldn't suffer their fate. The Bergen walked off closing the gate behind her."

"But why do you look guilty?"

Merry gently met his blue eyes. "While I don't know what happened to the purple troll that cares for him I sometimes wonder what could've happened if I sacrificed myself instead of her."

"Don't think like that," Lief scolded gently.

"This troll's heart wouldn't have been broken if she would've lived."

Branch, who overheard the conversation along with Benjamin, walked into the hallway and sat down to eavesdrop.

"What do they mean by 'heart wouldn't have been broken'?" Benjamin asked insensitively.

"They're talking about me," Branch said.

"It's not your fault," Lief said gently holding her hands. He wiped the tears streaming from her eyes.

Merry wrapped her arms around Lief's neck. Leif in turn rubbed her back and returned the hug.

"Shh! Shh! Shh!" Lief whispered gently. "It's alright, it's alright."

Merry wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Thank you Lief."

"I just don't want to see another troll grey okay. Two grey trolls are enough. We don't want to add more to the pot."

Merry chuckled.

"Look your glowing."

Merry looked at her red color. "I guess you make me happy."

She held Lief's hands and started to waltz.

" _I see your true colors shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _That's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid_

 _To let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors_

 _Are beautiful_

 _Like a rainbow"_

"He'll be fine Merry," Lief assured her. "He just needs someone to help him find his happiness."

"I guess that someone isn't us."

Leif chuckled in response.

Branch felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Benjamin slowly reached out patted his shoulder awkwardly. He had never seen Branch this broken up before.

"Thanks Benjamin," Branch murmured.

Benjamin nodded.

"Why am I the only one who's crying about my parents and grandma? No one in troll village is crying about being an orphan but me." He then realized his choice of words. "Sorry Benjamin."

"None taken."

Merry sighed as she went to the boys. "Branch please don't run off again. It's not worth the risk of getting hurt. I'm sorry to say this but me and Lief are all you and Benjamin got."

"I know mom," Branch murmured. "I'm just happy that I at least have a loving family."

"Oh Branch."

The three trolls hugged Branch.

"I think I have something for you Branch."

"What is it?"

"Well I was going to wait until you turn into a teenager to give you this but..."

Merry went into her room and came out with a guitar.

"A guitar?" Benjamin and Branch asked.

"Yep."

She put the strap on Branch's shoulder then positioned his hands. Branch retrieved a guitar pick and plucked at the strings one at a time. He gave it one good strum before stopping entirely.

"Thank you mom."

"I was going to wait until you were at least ten to give it to you but I guess now's the time."

"And now is high time to go to bed," Lief said. "We'll see you in the morning sport."

Lief put his fist out. Branch tapped it with his fist then hugged his mother and his uncle.

"Sweet dreams baby," Merry called to him.

Once Branch was out of earshot Merry frowned.

"Why are you upset."

"Branch is going to try to escape again. I just know it. I don't want to crush his spirits but I don't want him to spend his life searching for someone who is long gone."

"I think he understands by now."

"I doubt it."

Branch heard footsteps coming towards his room. _Thank cupcakes I didn't open the window yet._

Merry knocked on the door.

"Come in," Benjamin said.

"I'm just making sure that you're not trying to escape," Merry said as Branch turned around to face her.

"We're not," Benjamin replied.

"It truly looks like you two don't understand how dangerous this is."

"I know this is dangerous mom," Branch argued.

"So why do you keep on going back to the place that your family died in?"

"I wanted to know what happened to them."

"If you went there one time then why would you go again after you three were," she put her fingers inches away from each other to prove her point. _"This_ close to nearly dying yourselves. You were lucky that young Bergen was there to save you three."

Branch lowered his eyes hiding his anger.

"I just don't want to lose my kids okay?" Merry's voice softened. "You only have me and Lief."

Those words cut through Branch's heart. _You only have me and Lief_ echoed in his head.

He threw himself on his mother and started to sob. Merry felt tears well up in her eyes as well as she rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort Branch. This had to be the worst fight they ever had. No matter how many times they tell him that his parents were truly dead he wouldn't listen. It looks like the words were _finally_ sinking into his brain.

"I never got to meet them. And I never will."

"Your uncle is here. At least you have someone who's related to you."

Branch lifted his head from his mother's chest and looked up at her.

"I guess."

"Want to play me a song?" Merry asked changing the subject.

Branch put the strap over his head then grabbed the neck of the guitar. He moved his fingers and struck the pick on the strings. He was about to sing until his memory gave him a stinging smack in the face. He fought back tears for Merry's sake so he just focused on playing the music.

"Why aren't you singing?" Benjamin asked.

"My grandma died because of my singing," Branch mumbled.

Benjamin covered his mouth. "Sorry I forgot."

Branch nodded at him before he finished playing. "None taken."

His ears dropped as he tried to give a sad smile.

"That was beautiful Branch," Merry praised. "It's your first time playing an instrument and you didn't even have to practice."

Branch chuckled as he put the guitar back in its case. "I guess it's in my blood."


End file.
